frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028155414/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028233844
Olaf heard a sniffle and looked up to see that Snow Queen Elsa of Aren-delle the same older royal sister was mentally crying her eyes, heart out, head and face off for the real, old, usual, same Anna they remembered and knew always looked up to Elsa, wanted nothing more than to remain close to Elsa and never ever even gave up on Elsa no matter what. Olaf leaned in and gave her a warm hug to comfort the sobbing frost, ice, snow, winter queen of Arendelle. "I've kept enough secrets from Anna for past thirteen years ago, haven't I?!" Elsa sobbed heartbrokenly. "I know what really happened to Anna now!" Olaf patted Elsa's back to comfort her. "Do you really remember why Anna was nothing but your opponent?" "Yes because I was the one who shut her out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why. I was the one who hadn't been there for Anna as a real sister like I should've been. I was the one who hadn't been much of a sister to Anna like I should've been so instead, I was more of a stranger to Anna. I should've told Anna why I shut her out which I didn't at all. When Anna finally got all of her true memories of my ice magic powers and the childhood accident back, she took it worse than me telling her she couldn't marry a man she just met when I was the one who was really more like a stranger to her for past thirteen years ago. This was why Anna chose to be my opponent, wasn't it?" Olaf nodded as he responded. "Yeah!" "Oh, Olaf! This was all my fault! I'm such an idiot! I'm so stupid! I want the old Anna back!" Elsa responded tearfully. "No, you're not stupid, Elsa! You're not an idiot either!" Olaf said to his creator. "Yes I am! I still can't believe I let Grand Pabbie remove all of my true memories of my ice magic powers back when she was five while I was eight. I still can't believe I shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why either. I can't believe I've been more of a stranger to Anna for thirteen years ago. I can't believe I've done worse than I did. I can't believe I've disappointed Anna again for the last time during my coronation. I can't believe I lost my temper with Anna in front of everyone else. I can't believe I've frozen Arendelle. I can't believe I've frozen Anna's heart. I can't believe I failed Anna. I can't believe I've lost all of my true memories of the real, old, usual, same Anna always looks up to me, wants nothing more than to remain close to me and never ever even gives up on me. I can't believe Anna wanted nothing more than revenge on me for everything I did to her for past thirteen years ago. I especially can't believe Anna was my opponent now." Elsa insisted as she still sobbed out of guilt, regret and remorse. "I know, I can't believe Anna was your opponent either. I never knew Anna wanted nothing more than revenge on you for what happened in yours and her past life until your coronation day before you built me after you banished yourself from Arendelle. I still can't believe Anna was the one who was responsible for pressuring you into show your powers in public. It's just that she has no patience to get to know Prince Hans first and better at all since neither of you parents did anything to set you two free from being isolated in Arendelle. This wasn't like Anna to be this nor that insensitive towards you, was it? Plus, this wasn't like Anna to get her revenge on you at all either, was it?" "No but it didn't change the fact that I shut her out without telling her why, did I?" "No wonder anybody who always does and says everything to give Anna everything she wants to make up for you living in fears for a long time."